All I Want For Christmas
by syzygy13
Summary: Dont let the rating push you away! Its a songfic, Kag/Inu! Yeis! Read! Sweet! I like reviews, but I aint pushy. Christmas, too!


Hi all tis I again, the great almighty Roganu-chan, writer of the only freaking fic I have finished, Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace. It may not be up for a while, though. Well, with that said, on towards my first song fic! It's definitely a Christmas fic.. ya gotta love it. It's a Mariah Carey one, I hoper you enjoy! Sorry about the lyrics being too long in between the story- live with me here. If you look at em, it's impossible to write the story otherwise. Peace, love, and Inuyasha!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are not mine, not yours, but instead Rumiko Takahashi's. It's the crushing truth, but we must live with it. Alrighty then. Onward, to the story!  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true.  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Winter was coming on fast, and Kagome kept on having to pack heavier clothes in her already overfull yellow bag. Her back began hurting more than usual, and was in desperate need of a: a massage, or b: to have someone else carry the bag. She voted for b.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she whined, "Can you carry my bag? It's killing me."  
  
"Weak human girl."  
  
"Pleeeaaasee."  
  
"Hai. But you have to stop the incessant whining." He took the bag from her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, a thousand domos. You're great." She rested for about thirty seconds while Inuyasha positioned the bag on his back for his own comfort.  
  
"Good gods, this thing is kind of heavy. What in Hell do you have in here? Rocks?"  
  
"Er, my winter clothes." She sort of stopped and dug her toes into the sand on the ground along the path.  
  
"Winter clothes? Like I said. Weak human." He turned and started walking again. She sped up without the extra weight, and caught up to him and was parallel. She looked at him, weighted down by her huge bag, trying so hard to look like he wasn't struggling just a little. Perhaps.no. He wouldn't try to impress a human, though he had impressed her anyways without trying before. She got lost in his eyes. She was wondering how they got so golden; there was almost no scientific explanation she could think of. Obviously the entire month on DNA and genetics did no good in this oh-so-crucial situation. She wondered if it was just a demon thing. 'Yeah, probably.' She just walked and stared for a little longer before tripping klutzily.  
  
"Oof," she said as she went tumbling down towards the ground, and Inuyasha dropped the bag and caught her just in time.  
  
"Oy, domo arigato, Inuyasha. I would have really been hurt."  
  
"Dooitamashe, (Right?) Kagome-baka. You are such a klutz! Gods- weak AND clumsy human." He stood her back up and went to pick up the bag. Earlier, her mother had asked her what she wanted for Christmas. She didn't care how rude or evil he could be, Kagome wanted Inuyasha.  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents,  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas  
  
Is you.  
  
She looked into his eyes again the day after, and tried to figure out how to make him hers just in time for Christmas. 'Oi,' she thought, 'this is hard. I've never tried to make a guy mine before. Using Hojo's methods of trying to get her were in vain, and she knew not to use any of those. That was just common sense.  
  
Loving another was tricky enough. Trying to make them love you is even trickier. She could go to her mother and ask her for advice, but honestly, they're too mushy. Besides. She'd know who it was. Her friends had heard too much about Inuyasha, and they'd try to tell her to ditch him. Kagome could not give him up, especially when Hojo would be waiting just around the corner for her to not be "sick" anymore. She couldn't risk it. It hit her. She'd ask.  
  
"Sango!" she yelled at the top of her lungs when they got back and the three, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome, met up with the duo (Duh. Sango and Miroku) once again. "Hey, girl!" She ran over and gave her boomeranged bud a giant hug. They left their only-girls-do-that embrace and Kagome said, "Hey. I need to talk to you, okay?"  
  
'Sure, Kagome. What about?" She fingered her boomerang for chips.  
  
"Let's go over there. I don't want anyone else to hear us talk. It's kind of well, girl talk, ya know?" She dug her toes in the dirt.  
  
"OH! I completely understand. Let's go then.."  
  
They were over in the springs (where else would they go?) taking their baths, and of course, leading up to the 'girl talk'.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Sango, taking a leisurely backstroke.  
  
"Sell, it's something you probably have some experience in. It's about." Kagome started, but suddenly got extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Let me guess. A guy, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I really like him and I don't know if he likes me too, and I'd like him to like, be my guy by Christmas, and I was hoping you could help me."  
  
"Kami, girl, you know I can help. Can I guess who this guy is?" Sango smirked.  
  
"Oi, you know don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, girl. Oh yeah. Does he have, er, bad fashion sense, white hair, and pointy ears?"  
  
"Hai." she said sadly, submerging under the water. Bubbles slowly emerged from below, popping at the surface.  
  
"I KNEW IT! You love Inuyasha! It was freaking bound to happen someday!"  
  
"Don't make a scene, Sango! I don't want him to know." Kagome whispered frantically in her friend's ear.  
  
"Okay, okay, just tell me some of these 'Christmas' traditions- I'll come up with something, you know I will." Kagome leaned into Sango and whispered every aspect about Christmas, from the cookies to the tree to Santa Claus himself. Sango soon came up with her devious plan to help Kagome get her man.  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas, is you  
  
"Okay, Sango, everything is in place. Are you sure that Inuyasha was invited to my party tomorrow night?" asked Kagome, frantically making sure nothing was wrong with her/Sango's party plans.  
  
"Hai. I invited him myself." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, arigato, Sango-chan! You have no idea how much this means to me! Man, I hope this works." Kagome started biting her lower lip, a look of fear and expectation in her eyes. "What did you tell him to bring?"  
  
"Exactly what you said. Just wear what I dropped off for you. The clothes. what are jeans?"  
  
"Never mind that. Oh, Sango, a thousand domos!!!"  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa wont you please  
  
Bring the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and it was ten minutes till the party began. Her friends had come over to help decorate. Everything was perfect; the tree had evenly placed silver tinsel and gorgeous red, glass balls. The fresh pine was topped with a shining gold star that seemed to be the center of the room. She had just finished decorating by putting the finishing touch on the arch of the doorway. They heard a loud knock on the door. Kagome straightened out her knee length green dress, with inch thick straps on the top. She filled it rather well. She walked over to the door and opened it. Inuyasha and co. was early.  
  
"Konnichi'wa! Come in, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango," she winked at Sango. "Guys, these are my friends from, er, here." She pointed to a short haired brunette. "That's Amy." She pointed to a blonde. "That's Marissa," and lastly to a raven haired girl, though it was much shorter that Kagome's. "That's Claire." (A/N- I dunno their names. Go along with it for now, okies?)  
  
"Hi!" they exclaimed with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Guys, this is, um, Inuyasha," she pointed to her dog eared crush, who was in actuality wearing a hat. "This is Miroku, watch out for him." She directed her hand at the pervert priest. "This is one of my best buds, Sango." She hugged her friend. "And er, this is Shippo. Don't worry, he isn't a mutant dog. He's really sweet, but don't ask how he got that way." She picked up the kitsune and snuggled him in her arms. She was surrounded by her girlfriends and Claire was the winner of the fox child. She took him out of the mosh pit and hid him away. The other two realized he was gone and then rushed up to Inuyasha.  
  
"So you're the one that Kagome talks about all the time."  
  
"Yeah. the mean, rude one. She says you act like a mean dog!"  
  
"I resent that," he growled deep in his throat, ready to just take off his hat and show them his dog ears.  
  
"she was right. Though he is kinda cute. Say, where did you get that outfit?"  
  
"Er, I dunno. Kagome.."  
  
"Tisk tisk!" came a voice. "I helped him pick it out. My, I have a way with fashion!" Kagome touched her chin thoughtfully. "No way to make that any better, eh, Marissa?"  
  
"Nope. I'm the fashion expert, and that my friends, is perfect."  
  
"Arigato, Mari-chan!"  
  
"Dooitamashe!" Kagome walked over to her crush and showed him around like hed never been there.  
  
"What are you doing? This is my second home, Kagome."  
  
"Just a play, Inuyasha, just trying to make you seem a little bit normal. This day in age, people don't see demons everyday. Okay?"  
  
"Fine, wench."  
  
"This is Christmas, don't be so bitter, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Fine, Kagome." He regretted the words.  
  
"Come over this way," she tugged his arm after she saw the clock. It was five minutes till midnight. She led him over to the archway.  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own,  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true,  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
  
Is you  
  
All I want for Christmas, Is  
  
You..  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a question. Do you know what people do during Christmas?"  
  
"No. Well we have certain traditions. One is that we give gifts. Another is, well, look up." She lifted her arm and pointed to the archway.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna give you a gift, and this gift has to do with that plant there. Do you know what it's called?" Her face turned into a smile.  
  
"No." He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"I'll tell you. It's called," she said. The clock struck midnight. She leaned in close and wrapped her arms around his waist. She touched her nose to his, and brushed her lips across his. He pushed her head back to his and kissed her full on. Her mind went racing as she stood in his kiss. She kissed back, and the kiss became more passionate. She broke the kiss.  
  
"Mistletoe." 


End file.
